No Barking
No Barking is a 1954 Merrie Melodies cartoon directed by Chuck Jones. Plot A mixed breed cat (Claude Cat) searching for food is harassed by the playful antics and barking of an energetic pup (Frisky Puppy). Frisky repeatedly sneaks up behind the poor tabby cat (who hates the dog) and scares it into jumping vertically when it barks. Claude comes across to see Frisky arrives carrying a bone on his mouth and buries near the electric pole and leaves after he growls around knowing someone will steal his bone. Claude then begins to dig where the bone is buried only to get barked by Frisky sending him into the top of the electric pole and picks his bone planning to hide it somewhere as he leaves Claude badmouths him. Claude checks the trash can Frisky pops out barking him sending him into the ceiling of a house and leaves. Claude fells off the ceiling and chases him but loses him. Frisky picks up a boot from a box and carries it and gets trip by it. Frisky barks angrily at the boot and grabs it shaking it and toss it at Claude's face who steps in and throws him into a wall. Outraged he chases Frisky into the sewers but he loses him and he was in the other pipe. He barks Claude sending flying out of the sewer and lands on the road followed by the manhole lid and Frisky climbs out of the hole and leaves. A dazzed Claude walks down the alley and finds a faucet and turns it on to recover and Frisky appears and barks him sending into the train tracks and gets run over by a passing train. In the train station Claude walks down dazzedly and bumps into a " Up-Town Elevated" sign and leaves the station. Frisky walks down the alley and notices his self in a shattered mirror and licks it but he angrily barks it and leaves. He scratches his back then grabs a nearby rope which tied on a pole the rope snap and whips him in the butt and he barks angrily at the rope. Claude suddenly appears and chases Frisky into a Lumber mill Claude stops running and Frisky was on the other side and sees him through the old pipe and barks him sending him a piece of Lumber and getting his legs stuck on it. A while Claude hears bird chipping and looks up to see a dumb bird nest in a branch of a tree. He approaches the tree to get the cheeky bird Frisky suddenly appears and stops him sending into a pole and also removing all the branch and leaves in the tree only leaves the branch where the nest is. Tweety Bird pops saying his famous line after seeing Claude zoomed by. After Claude finally silences the friendly pup after he tricks him with a fake tail, he encounters a large bulldog resembling Marc Anthony, whose bark has a disastrous effect sending him into a wing of an airplane. The cartoon ends with Tweety finishing his famous catchphrase, "I did! I did taw a putty tat!" Gallery Censorship On ABC's The Bugs Bunny and Tweety Show, the entire scene of Claude Cat emerging from under the manhole cover that has flattened him and is so startled by Frisky's barking outburst that he jumps into the path of a speeding elevated train was cut for reasons unknown. http://www.intanibase.com/gac/looneytunes/censored-n-o.aspx Availability *DVD - Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 3, Disc Four Trivia *This is Claude's first cartoon in which he is seen as a stray cat, and has red-orange fur instead of yellow. The second would be Cat Feud in 1958. *Tweety Bird makes two small cameos, and only has two lines. This is Tweety's only appearance in a Chuck Jones-directed cartoon. *Marc Anthony the bulldog makes a small cameo appearance near the end of the cartoon. References Category:Tweety Category:Frisky Puppy shorts Category:Claude Cat shorts Category:Claude Cat Category:Directed by Chuck Jones Category:Marc Anthony Category:Merrie Melodies shorts Category:Merrie Melodies Category:Blue Ribbon Category:Blue Ribbon shorts Category:Frisky Puppy Category:1954 Category:1954 shorts Category:1954 films Category:1950s shorts Category:1950s films Category:1950s Category:Shorts Category:Animated shorts Category:Films Category:Warner Bros. Cartoons Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Vitaphone short films Category:Chuck Jones Enterprises Category:Best Short Academy Award winners Category:Looney Tunes Category:Looney Tunes shorts Category:Claude and Frisky shorts